The present invention relates to the interior of an aircraft fuselage.
In aircraft fuselages of the prior art, the fuselage structure is typically generally cylindrical with a circular, or sometimes substantially oval, cross-section. FIG. 1a of the attached drawings shows a typical fuselage structure comprised of frames 102, which includes a floor structure 104. The main structure of the fuselage is formed by skins 106 attached to the frames 102. The fuselage structure is stiffened by means of stringers (or longerons—not shown in the Figures) which run parallel to the axis of the fuselage, typically being fixed to the skins on the interior surface.
FIG. 1b shows a side view from inside a fuselage having a structure in accordance with that shown in FIG. 1a. Thus, FIG. 1b shows the cabin floor 108, which is supported by the floor structure 104 (not shown separately in FIG. 1b), and an interior side wall 110 extending upwardly from the floor 108. The side wall 110 is defined by interior panels 112, each panel including a window aperture 114. FIG. 1b also shows the under-floor area 116, beneath the floor structure 104. The panels 112 have a thickness that varies across the panel. The thickness of the panel increases from the region around each window aperture 114 up to a chine line 118 that surrounds the window 114. The rate of change of the thickness of the panels 112 rapidly changes at the chine line 118 such that the rate of change of thickness at positions outside the region defined by the chine line 118 is lower than positions inside the chine line 118. The panels 112 are joined by means of panel joints 120, that in the view shown in FIG. 1b are substantially vertical. In use, passengers are seated in seats 122 arranged in rows in the fuselage. As a result of the generally round cross-section of the fuselage, the side wall 110 defined by the panels 112 curves into the cabin space inside the fuselage with increasing height. The passengers in the aircraft can therefore feel enclosed and cramped as a result of the side walls of the fuselage curving inwards, despite the relatively wide floor space. It will be appreciated that whilst the panel joints 120 appear vertical in FIG. 1b, the joints slope with the inward sloping of the side wall 110.